Dans l'espace
Power Rangers dans l'espace ou en version original Power Rangers In Space (souvent abrégé en « PRIS » ou dénommés « In Space ») était une émission de télévision, la sixième saison de Power Rangers. C'était la première saison complète de Power Rangers pour être gérées par show runners Judd Lynn et Jonathan Tzachor. Il est vaguement basé sur et impliqués footage de, l'émission de télévision japonaise Denji Sentai Megaranger (ou électromagnétique MegaRanger Task Force), la vingt et unième série Super Sentai. Le spectacle a été un tournant dans l'histoire de la franchise Power Rangers, comme la saison provoquée à la fin de six ans de scénarios et a la fin de la pratique d'avoir les Power Rangers être un spectacle de style série continu avec un casting qui reportés d'une saison à l'autre. Il était censé aller à la dernière saison, mais en raison des grandes cotes, ils ont réussi et a continué à faire une nouvelle saison, Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. Les personnages de M. Caplan, Jerome Stone et Miss Appleby disparaissent complètement de la franchise depuis cette saison, comme ils ont été écrits en de la franchise dans plusieurs épisodes de la saison précédente, Power Rangers Turbo, quand il a été décidé par les écrivains et plus les producteurs que ces caractères (et leurs blagues respectifs et gimmicks) étaient n'est plus nécessaire. Les derniers épisodes pour ces caractères sont alarmés et dangereux, Carlos et le comte et courir dans l'espace. Le nouveau personnage Angel Grove civil reliant Bulk et Skull est, cette fois, professeur Phenomenus, un scientifique écervelée et farfelu, spécialisée dans l'activité extraterrestre. En outre, le centre de la jeunesse a été remplacé par un nouvel endroit appelé The Spot de Surf, dirigé par une femme nommée Adelle Ferguson. Production Judd Lynn allé de l'avant avec le scénario de « space war » malgré les problèmes avec le métrage Megaranger. Une grande partie du budget serait dépensée créant des images de l'espace écran vert à bas prix pour les Zords voyageant dans l'espace ainsi que tir de nouvelles scènes de combat avec les Rangers de l'espace qui ont été teinté d'une couleur différente pour la diffusion afin de créer l'apparence des batailles qui aura lieu le mondes extraterrestres. Deux épisodes de l'équipe en place ont été commandées le long du chemin amenant Blake Foster (Justin de Power Rangers Turbo) et Johnny Yong Bosch (Adam, Zack succédant comme deuxième Black Power Ranger, vert Zeo et Original vert Turbo Ranger) pour le salon pour essayer et ficeler les extrémités libres. Le Ranger de Phantom, qui a identité n'a jamais été révélé dans Turbo, a été également rapporté pour un arc de plusieurs épisode, mais les plans de révéler son identité échoua en raison de problèmes budgétaires et forcé de Lynn pour couper l'épisode où son identité devait être révélé. En outre, le spectacle serait la première série de Power Rangers doit être complètement sérialisé, car la série a été la première série de s'appuyer sur un tracé continu qui se déroule à épisode par épisode. Cette série comprenait aussi des dispositifs de terrain et storylines jamais avant vu dans une série de Power Rangers. La série est également très appréciée pour avoir été la première série de Power Rangers de fonctionnalité sympathiques et multi-dimensionnelle méchants sous la forme de Astronema et Ecliptor. Astronema était la sœur des Red Space Ranger Andros, Karone, qui a été kidnappé par la cruelle Darkonda comme un enfant et a grandi par cyborg Ecliptor être l'image du Spectre maléfique Dark du mal. Quand Astronema apprend la vérité sur son identité, elle est torturée et un lavage de cerveau en restant mal de Dark Specter et Darkonda. Ecliptor, qui se considère comme père de Astronema lui élever lui sont dues, gagne un niveau de profondeur, ne pas vu de nombreux méchants sur le spectacle lorsqu'il tente de défendre sa fille adoptive, seulement pour être cruellement torturé par le Darkonda sadique, qui oblige les deux permet de fusionner en une entité singulière, laissant Ecliptor brisée physiquement et mentalement. Synopsis Après sa défaite par Divatox, l'ancien Turbo Rangers T.J., Cassie, Ashley et Carlos quittent pour l'espace avec une voix-endommagé Alpha 6 à la recherche de leur ancien mentor Zordon et sont prises à un étrange vaisseau. Ailleurs sur la planète Cimmérien, le spectre maléfique Dark fête sa conquête de Eltar avec ses invités dans la United Alliance of Evil : Rita Repulsa, Seigneur Zedd, Master Vile, l'Empire de la Machine, Divatox, général Havoc et leurs nombreux sbires. Que les méchants profiter d'un banquet, un invité importun bloque le parti--un rouge Power Rangers. Dark Specter envoie son disciple choisi Astronema à poursuivre et à le détruire. Comme il bat en retraite vers le vaisseau, le Red Ranger Andros conclut l'ancien Turbo Rangers et Alpha examinant le navire. Bien qu'il m'aide-t-il à réparer voix endommagé d'Alpha (en lui donnant un nouveau timbre vocal plus semblable à son prédécesseur), Andros au départ ne fait pas confiance ses nouveaux hôtes. Lorsqu'ils aident à défendre le Astro Megaship de Astronema, Andros leur donne tout nouveau Astro Morphers comme un acte de gratitude, leur permettant de transformer en Space Rangers comme lui. De l'Astro Megaship (qui peut aussi se transformer en l'Astro Megazord), le Space Rangers patrouillent la galaxie comme ils essaient de trouver Zordon et sauver de Dark Specter, qui a l'intention d'absorber la puissance de la sage en lui-même. Cependant, ils sont souvent forcés de reporter la recherche afin de protéger Angel Grove Astronema, son fidèle général (et adopté père) Ecliptor et le chasseur de primes apparemment immortel Darkonda. Vieux amis comme Adam Park, Justin Stewart et le Ranger Phantom venir en aide des Rangers aux côtés de nouveaux alliés tels que D.E.C.A., à bord par intérim de la vie et Zhane, le Ranger de l'espace de Silver et ami d'enfance de Andros de leur monde natal de KO-35. Nouvelles ressources sont aussi accordées sous la forme le Megazord Delta, le Voyager Mega et l'ailier de Mega. Quand Andros est capable d'affronter Astronema à un moment donné, il apprend à sa grande surprise qu'elle est réellement Karone, sa sœur qui avait disparu il y a quand ils étaient enfants de nombreuses années. Darkonda avait enlevé lui sorte que Dark Specter et Ecliptor pourraient augmenter dans les moyens du mal. Andros est en mesure de convaincre Karone abandonne son éducation mal et revenir avec lui à l'Astro Megaship, elle est reprise par Darkonda et placée sous intense lavage de cerveau cybernétique aux côtés de Ecliptor. thumb Avec aucune trace de son ancienne vie laissé en elle, Astronema reprend ses plans diaboliques en envoyant vers le bas un adversaire pas comme les autres--les Psycho Rangers, cinq cyborgs fous programmés à imiter et à résilier les Power Rangers. Ils sont tous alimentés par des énergies maléfiques de Dark Specter, affaiblissement de lui dans le cadre du vaste plan de Astronema de tuer son maître et de devenir le seul maître de la galaxie. Grâce à nombreuses batailles longues et ardues, les Power Rangers sont capables d'affaiblir lentement et finit par vaincre les Rangers Psycho. La série arrive à sa fin, Dark Specter rallie ses troupes et lance une invasion à grande échelle sur la galaxie. Les Power Rangers et tous leurs alliés de, à travers la galaxie essaient leur plus difficiles à repousser les forces écrasantes, mais sont incapables de tenir contre les assauts. Cependant, Dark Specter est assassiné par Darkonda dans un attentat suicide et Astronema rapidement profite de la diversion inattendue en déclarant être le nouveau incontestée Reine du mal. Dans son ultime tentative pour mettre fin à l'invasion, Andros infiltre Dark Fortress de Astronema où il trouve Zordon emprisonné. Zordon exige que son tube d'énergie être brisée afin de sauver la galaxie, mais Andros refuse de le tuer. Cependant, Astronema et Ecliptor arrivent pour lui empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit. Lorsque Astronema est accidentellement tué pendant le conflit, Ecliptor libère de son lavage de cerveau et attaques Andros en rage. Andros est obligé de faire ce qui doit être fait et détruit Zordon. Ce faisant, énergies purifiantes de la sage Lavez-le à travers la galaxie entière, en tournant tout le mal touche en poussière. Rita et Zedd Divatox sont purifiés et redevenir humain au lieu de cela, et Astronema revient également à la vie comme Karone. Bien que la mort de Zordon vient comme une perte grave, la galaxie prend cœur en sachant que son héritage continuera à vivre éternellement à travers les Power Rangers. Personnages Rangers Christopher-Khaymen-Lee-03Andros.jpg|'Andros' Ranger Rouge (Christopher Khayman Lee)|link=Andros PRT_Carlos.jpg|'Carlos Vallerte' Ranger Noir (Roger Velasco)|link=Carlos Vallerte TJ-Johnson-PRIS.jpg|'T. J. Johnson' Ranger Bleu (Selwyn Ward)|link=T. J. Johnson Ashley-Hammond-PRT.jpg|'Ashley Hammond' Ranger Jaune (Tracy Lynn Cruz )|link=Ashley Hammond Cassie_Chan_t.png|'Cassie Chen' Ranger Rose (Patricia Ja Lee )|link=Cassie Chen Zhane.jpg|'Zhane' Ranger Argent (Justin Nimmo)|link=Zhane Alliés * Alpha 6 * D.E.C.A. * Commander Kinwon * Tykwa * Karone * Tortues Ninjas ** Leonardo ** Donatello ** Raphael ** Michaelangelo ** Venus de Milo * Zordon * Seymour * Waspicable * Général Norquist Ancien Rangers Phantom_Ranger_4.jpg|'Phantom Ranger'|link=Phantom Ranger Justin.jpg|'Justin Stewart' Ranger Turbo Bleu (Blake Foster)|link=Justin Stewart Adam-MMPR-3.jpg|'Adam Park' Ranger Noir (Johnny Yong Bosch)|link=Adam Park Turbo_Blue_Senturion.jpg|'Blue Senturion'|link=Blue Senturion Zeo_Trey_of_Triforia.jpg|'Trey of Triforia' Ranger Dorée (voix de Brad Hawkins, joué physiquement par Tom, Tim, and Ted DiFillippo)|link=Trey of Triforia Aurico.jpg|'Aurico' Ranger Rouge (David Bacon)|link=Aurico Delphine.png|'Delphine' Ranger Blanc (Rajia Baroudi)|link=Delphine Cestro_1.jpg|'Cestro' Ranger Bleu (Karim Prince)|link=Cestro Tideus.jpg|'Tideus' Ranger Jaune (Jim Gray)|link=Tideus MMAR_Corcus_Unmorphed.png|'Corcus' Ranger Noir (Alan Palmer)|link=Corcus Civilians * Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier * Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch * Professor Phenomenus * Adelle Ferguson * Silvy Larson Villains * L'Alliance du Mal ** Dark Specter ** Astronema ** Ecliptor ** Elgar ** Darkonda ** Quantrons ** Evil Space Aliens *** Lord Zedd *** Rita Repulsa *** Goldar *** Finster *** Z Putty Patrollers *** Tenga Warriors ** Master Vile ** Machine Empire: *** King Mondo *** Queen Machina *** Prince Sprocket *** Klank & Orbus *** Cogs ** Divatox's Crew *** Divatox *** Rygog *** Porto *** Piranhatrons *** Putra Pods ** Général Havoc **List of Monsters ** Psycho Rangers Zords * Astro Megazord * Delta Megazord Astro Delta Megazord * Mega Voyager Arsenal * Astro Morpher - Morpher des Rangers Dans l'espace, développé par KO-35; utilisé pour le morphing et la communication. * Astro Power Weapons - Ranger special weapons; all weapons (except the Red Ranger's Spiral Saber) combine into Quadro Blaster. * Astro Blaster - Standard Ranger sidearm. * Battlizer Gauntlet - Special gauntlet worn by Red Ranger; It possesses 3 functions. ** Delta Megazord controller ** Energized Punches ** Battlizer Armor - grants the Red Ranger an armored battlesuit that fires missiles and the power of flight. * Digimorpher - Morpher used by Silver Ranger. * Super Silverizer - Weapon of the Silver Ranger, serves as blaster and sword. * Galaxy Gliders - Surfboard-like transports used for both atmospheric and interstellar travel. * Silver Cycle - The Galaxy Glider of the Silver Ranger can also serve as a motorcycle. * Megatank - Armored transport used for interplanetary missions. * Galactic Rover - Dune buggy used by the Silver Ranger. Episodes N° de production - N° de saison - Titre français (Titre original) *251 01 Le Vaisseau qui venait de nulle part, 1re partie (From Out of Nowhere, Part I) *252 02 Le Vaisseau qui venait de nulle part, 2e partie (From Out of Nowhere, Part II) *253 03 Vaisseau en péril (Save Our Ship) *254 04 Des tortues dans l’espace (Shell Shocked) *255 05 La Quête incessante (Never Stop Searching) *256 06 Opération Satellite (Satellite Search) *257 07 Un Ranger chez les voleurs (A Ranger Among Thieves) *258 08 Gratte-ciel en perdition (When Push Comes to Shove) *259 09 L’Invasion des Craterites (Craterite Invasion) *260 10 Un monstre qui a du cœur (The Wasp with a Heart) *261 11 La Découverte du Delta (The Delta Discovery) *262 12 Le Grand Diabolisor (The Great Evilyzer) *263 13 Les Maris de grand-mère (Grandma Matchmaker) *264 14 Piqûre mortelle (The Barillian Sting) *265 15 Perte d’identité (TJ's Identity Crisis) *266 16 Kidnapping (Flashes of Darkonda) *267 17 Le Méga-voyage (The Rangers' Mega Voyage) *268 18 Tout sur le bleu (True Blue to the Rescue) *269 19 La Transformation (Invasion of the Body Switcher) *270 20 Résurrection du Ranger argenté (Survival of the Silver) *271 21 Fou de jalousie (Red with Envy) *272 22 La Méprise (The Silver Secret) *273 23 Rendez-vous avec le danger (A Date with Danger) *274 24 Le Destin de Zhane (Zhane's Destiny) *275 25 Les Risques du métier (Always a Chance) *276 26 Le Médaillon (The Secret of the Locket) *277 27 Entre le bien ou le mal (Astronema Thinks Twice) *278 28 Question de confiance (The Rangers' Leap of Faith) *279 29 La Revanche de Dark Specter, 1re partie (Dark Specter's Revenge, Part I) *280 30 La Revanche de Dark Specter, 2e partie (Dark Specter's Revenge, Part II) *281 31 Concurrence déloyale (Rangers Gone Psycho) *282 32 Carlos joue les grands frères (Carlos on Call) *283 33 Brouille chez les Rangers (A Rift in the Rangers) *284 34 Cinq semblables (Five of a Kind) *285 35 Le silence est d’or (Silence is Golden) *286 36 Les Power Rangers voient rouge (The Enemy Within) *287 37 Un ami encombrant (Andros and the Stowaway) *288 38 La Ville secrète (Mission to Secret City) *289 39 Le Retour des Psychos Rangers (Ghosts in the Machine ) *290 40 Le Grand Filet vert (The Impenetrable Web) *291 41 Le Désert de la mort (A Line in the Sand) *292 42 Destruction totale (Countdown to Destruction, Part I ) *293 43 Le Dernier Chapitre (Countdown to Destruction, Part II) Notes * Première saison dont le titre est francisé car dans la version américaine c'est "In Space".thumb|Titre version américaine Catégorie:Saisons